


Bloody Back

by Miss_Purr



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Confused Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Crowley (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Purr/pseuds/Miss_Purr
Summary: His eyes. His eyes, there was something wrong with his eyes.I'll never again be able to fly.





	Bloody Back

**Author's Note:**

> This follows a story line where heaven found out about Aziraphale and Crowley before the almost end of the world and they agree that they have to do something to get the angel and the demon apart. Though they may go a bit to far.

Gabriel sighed, bored out of his mind. Sure, he was the archangel fucking Gabriel and he was basically second in command in heaven, but there where a bunch of field angels that did all the leg work these days, so there wasn’t really much for him to do. 

Field angels, why did they get to have all the fun? Thinking of field angels, brought his mind to Aziraphale. Aziraphale was an odd angel, interested in things like food and books. Sighing once again, Gabriel summoned the file on Aziraphale into his hand, it was very dusty, for the files where never checked, they were angels, what could they do that was wrong? A lot apparently, for Gabriel froze at the picture that was laying on top of all the papers: it was Aziraphale and the demon known as Crowley standing in a park, holding each other close and in a lip lock. Gabriel quickly flipped through the rest of the photos, and it seemed that Aziraphale and Crowley had gone back 6000 years. Gabriel gathered all the pictures back up and ran to go find Michael and the others. 

“We have a problem!” Gabriel said as he walked to the other angels who were looking at the pyramids from the windows. 

“And what would this problem be?” Michael asked. Gabriel held up the file that was clearly mark ‘Aziraphale’ and Uriel raised an eyebrow at him. Gabriel waited for the angel that had hoverboarded past them to be out of earshot. 

“We have a problem with Aziraphale” Gabriel said, “he is in a relationship with a demon known as Crowley” the file was ripped out of his hand by Michael and she gasped as she saw the first picture, the other angels did the same when they also saw. It was minutes of silence as everyone thought over on what to do. 

“How has he not fallen if this is what he has been doing?” Uriel asked. 

“Being in a relationship isn’t bad, and Aziraphale wouldn’t be doing anything bad, leaving the bad doing to the fiend” Michael explained, “he hasn’t really been doing anything that would be considered a sin, that is how he has not fallen.” 

“But this still needs to stop!” Gabriel’s voice echoed in the vast white emptiness. He winced and took a breath, “we need to do something, angels and demons are not made to be friends, let alone boyfriends or whatever label they have put on their relationship,” he said with a level voice. 

“But how will we get them apart?” Uriel asked, “Aziraphale would never abandon something that he’s committed to and by the looks of these pictures, these two have known each other since the beginning. It would be impossible to change his mind on this.” Gabriel took this into consideration for a moment and came up with an idea. 

“What if we changed Crowley’s mind?” 

*** 

Aziraphale was having a good day. Earlier he had gone out with Crowley, and then he went back to the bookshop and curled up in his favourite chair with a good book and a cup of cocoa. He had just started a new chapter when a knock sounded at the door, and he didn’t even have time to say that the shop was closed before the door magically opened, and at first he thought that it was Crowley but was disappointed to see Gabriel when he looked up. 

“Hello” Aziraphale said as nicely as he could. 

“Aziraphale” Gabriel nodded at him in greeting and moved to look at books around the shop. Aziraphale watched him for a moment before turning back to his book and marking the page he was on. “Where are all the humans?” the archangel asked. 

“The shop is closed” Aziraphale answered, “is there anything I can help you help you with?” the angel inquired. 

“Yes, actually” Gabriel’s purple eyes locked onto Aziraphale’s blue one, Aziraphale braced himself. “We just got word that the demon Crowley has been the area around he lately, we’ve been wondering if you’ve just happened to see him around?” Aziraphale opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the phone ringing. 

“Can I get that?” 

“Go ahead.” Aziraphale moved to pick up the phone and started listening to the person on the other side, not paying any attention to the archangel anymore.

When the conservation ended he turned back to see Gabriel examining the book that Aziraphale had been reading. 

“Why do you even bother to read these things?” Gabriel asked. 

‘They’re fun to read, it’s entertaining” Aziraphale tried to keep the fact that he wanted Gabriel out of the shop as soon as possible. “Anyway what was your question again?” 

“You know what, never mind. I’m sure that we can use our surveillance to find him” as he spoke, Gabriel moved towards the door, “goodbye, Aziraphale” and with that the archangel left the shop, the door closing and locking magically behind him. 

“That was odd” Aziraphale said to himself with a head tilt. The angel just shrugged and moved back to his chair, drinking what was left of his cocoa before it could get any colder. Putting the mug back down, Aziraphale lost balance, and his vision became blurry. He had no chance to think about what was happening before he had collapsed to the ground. 

***

Gabriel waited outside the bookshop for the typical thump sound that meant a person had fallen to the ground. Walking back into the shop he studied the fallen form of Aziraphale. Pulling an old leather bound book out of thin air the archangel opened to a page that he had book marked beforehand. 

***

Crowley slowly opened his golden slitted eyes, stretching his stiff muscles as he sat up in his big silk sheeted bed. He quickly changed out of his pajamas and into his usual outfit. Walking out of his bedroom he grabbed the plant mister and started to spray his shaking plants, glad to see that there weren't any spots on them that morning. He walked into his office just as his phone started to ring, looking at it he saw that it was Aziraphale calling him, Crowley couldn’t help but answer with a smile on his face. 

“Hey angel” the demon said in his usual tone, not letting Aziraphale know how happy he really was, although he had a feeling that the angel always knew how happy the redhead got when he called.

“Crowley, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk today in the park today” Aziraphale’s voice came through the phone. Crowley paused for a second, he thought that his angel’s voice sounded a bit off, but he shook it off as it wasn’t unusual for Aziraphale to spend too long reading and have to get used to using his voice again.

“Yeah, sure. What time?”

“I was thinking in about an hour?” 

“Yep, I’ll see you then” Crowley said and before he could add the usual ‘I love you’ to the end, the phone line went dead. Crowley pulled the phone away from his head and stared at it in confusion, for Aziraphale never hung up without saying that he loved his demon and saying a proper goodbye. Crowley shook his head and put the phone down, not paying too much attention to the way that his boyfriend was acting, he would just ask his when they got to the park. 

It was an hour later and Crowley was sitting on his and Aziraphale’s bench, he was so caught up in waiting for the angel to sit down beside him that he jumped slightly when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Hello” Aziraphale said when Crowley turned to look at him. Crowley opened his mouth to greet back, but paused, Aziraphale looked different, but he couldn’t quite place what it was that had changed, and when he looked harder to try a figure it out, he just ended up getting a headache.

“Crowley?” said demon focused back into the real world when Aziraphale spoke, he voice sounding kind and concerned, but his eyes were blank. His eyes, his eyes, what was wrong with his eyes? 

“Yes, sorry” Crowley apologized as he stood up to walk with his angel. “I just got a headache suddenly, but it’s fine now. Anyways, it’s nice to see angel” Crowley didn’t get a reply, only Aziraphale walking farther ahead of him, which was once again odd of the man. 

“Umm, where are we going?” the redhead asked as the light colour clad man lead him down to a small but thick patch of trees. 

“Just, want some privacy is all” that was also an odd thing for the angel to say, for the angel was quite fond of showing his affection for the demon in public. 

“Ohh-kay” it sounded more like a question than a statement that Crowley understood what was going on, but Aziraphale showed no signs of that having bothered him. When they were out of eye shot -and Crowley also figured that they were out earshot- Aziraphale turned around and pulled the demon into a harsh kiss. Crowley fought against the mouth on his own and the hands on his shoulder blades. 

“What are you doing?” Crowley knew that he sounded distressed, but by the looks of it, Aziraphale couldn’t care less. 

“Uh, showing you affection” Aziraphale said in a sassy tone that was nothing like his usual one. The angel pulled the demon back into a kiss and the hands on his back started moving again, and Crowley realized all too late that the angel was pulling his wings out. 

“Okay, for real, what the fuck are doing Aziraphale?!” Crowley was really starting to grow concerned now, why was his angel acting so weird? 

“What do you mean?” Aziraphale asked. He seemed confused by the question he was asked, like he didn’t know that he was acting out of it.

“You’re acting strange. You’re usually much more gentle then this” Crowley knew that he now sounded helpless, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Oh, Crowley” Aziraphale said, running a hand through the black feathers of his wings, “this is how I am, I’ve just been putting up an act” there was that sassy tone again. Before Crowley could even process what had been said, he was pulled into a tight hug. He closed his eyes and tried to process everything, but they snapped right back open as he felt the sharp tip of a blade against his right wing. 

“Azira-” Crowley didn’t get to finish before a pained scream was pulled out of his throat as the blade was dug into where his wing met his back. He felt his mouth be covered in magic and suddenly he was unable to make a sound. He felt a small bit of relief as the blade was pulled away from him, but he became scared when he heard the sound of something hitting the ground, and he knew that it was his wing. Just as he thought it was over, the blade cut into the left wing and the pain picked back up again, with Crowley unable to express his pain due the magic covering his mouth. When the blade was once again pulled away and a second wing hit the ground, Aziraphale let go of Crowley and the demon fell down to the ground. The redhead turned his head just in time to watch Aziraphale pour holy water over his wings and see them burn into nothing. By now Crowley was crying and he could feel the blood dripping down his back from where his wings used to be. 

“W-why?” Crowley choked find, finding that he could make noise once again. His head was tilted up by the edge of the blood soaked blade, and he was forced to meet the dead eyes that he had once found great comfort in.

“You are a demon Crowley, and I am an angel. You were a fucing idiot to think that this could end in any other way” Aziraphale dropped his head and he whimpered as the movement reached his back, were the wounds would have a hard time healing due to the enchantments that Crowley just knew were on the blade. 

“I never want to see your ugly demon face ever again” and with that, Aziraphale stocked off, leaving Crowley, -who was hurt, bloody and crying- behind. 

It felt like hours before Crowley found the strength to move again, but it had really only been about five minutes. He miracled himself a long coat to hide his back as he made the long walk back to the bentley. When he got into the car he took a moment to get himself together, then drove back to his flat, and for once in his life, he followed the rules of the road. Walking back into his flat, he took in everything that had happened properly, the betrayal of his love and the cutting and burning of his wings. The plants around him were shaking in fear but Crowley couldn’t care how weak he looked to them when he fell to his knees, the coat around him vanishing in the process to reveal his damp with blood black shirt. The demon found that it still hurt, not his back -though that did hurt like bitch- but the fact that it was Aziraphale who had done this to him, the one person who in all his life he had learned to trust, had taken away the one thing that he loved the most about himself and the one thing that was always there to remind him of his time making that stars that he oh so loved. He broke down crying there on the floor, sobs shaking his whole body. 

It was hours later that he pulled himself up from the floor and headed to the bathroom, where with a snap of his fingers, the tub was full of cold water, he didn’t want hot water, he felt as if he did not deserve hot water. He sat in tub and watched as the water turned red. 

***

Aziraphale woke up in his favourite chair, which he found odd, given that he remembered falling to the ground before everything had gone black, but he didn’t pay any mind to it, at least he didn’t until he looked at the clock and found that he had missed a whole day. Before he could start freaking out he decided to call Crowley, maybe Crowley had come to visit and had found him passed out on the ground and put him back in the chair to be more comfortable but then had gotten bored waiting for the angel to wake up. He walked over to the phone and dialed the number that he had memorized long ago. The phone rang for a bit and Aziraphale was slightly disappointed when he didn’t get an answer, but he just simply called again only for the ringing to cut off after the first one. Aziraphale was in disbelief, Crowley had never hung up on him before without good reason. Aziraphale was growing more and more worried by the second and he decided to just go and visit Crowley to make sure that everything was okay. 

***

Crowley was sitting in his office chair when the phone suddenly rang, he didn’t have the will to even attempt and answer it, thinking that it was just a telemarketer, but when it rang a second time, he checked the caller ID and it a flash the phone was being burned in a bright fire and Crowley was going into another panic attack. Why would Aziraphale ever call him after what he had said, after what he had done? Did he just want to rub it in the demon's face, for he had already taken away his greatest treasure, so what good would that do? Crowley had thrown himself into a dark corner and was once again crying, trying to stop himself from having another panic attack. 

It wasn’t long before he heard a knock at the door, he elected to ignore it, but when he heard his door open, he froze, he knew that he wouldn’t want whatever demon that had come to see him, to see him like this.

“Crowley, dear? Are you here?” the voice that had once brought comfort to Crowley, but now sparked fear, called out. Crowley tried to stay quiet as he let out a sob, but he was clearly louder then he wanted to be when footsteps stopped and then moved in the direction of the office. Crowley briefly wondered what Aziraphale would cut off this time, maybe he would take out Crowley’s eyes, another thing that the demon was so fond of on his own body. He tried to hide himself when the angel entered the room, but it was hard to do that when you ahd glowing eyes. 

“Oh, Crowley, thank god, I was growing worried about you” Aziraphale stepped closer but stopped dead in his tracks when his demon whimpered and tried to move farther away from him. 

“Please- please don’t do anything. I did nothing to you. Just please don’t do anything again” Crowley sounded broken and hurt, and it broke Aziraphale’s heart. Who would do something so bad to his boyfriend that he was cowering in fear from the angel. 

“Crowley, what happened?” Aziraphale asked. He reached out to take one of Crowley’s hands, but quickly backed off when Crowley screamed and curled further into himself, then began muttering about how Aziraphale couldn’t also cut off his hands. Aziraphale stopped to wonder:had someone cut off a part of Crowley? The angel wanted to ask but the demon was in hysterics so he just sat on the chair and waited for Crowley to calm down some. 

When the demon was no longer crying, just muttering to himself and rocking back and forth, Aziraphale opened his mouth to speak but Crowley started talking first. 

“Why did you do it?” The demon sounded so scared and hurt and it made Aziraphale mad, but the demon clearly asked Aziraphale what he had done, and the angel didn’t know what that meant. 

“Why did I do what Crowley?” Aziraphale used a calm tone, hoping that it would help the redhead calm down a bit more.

“Why did you cut them off? Why did you have to burn them? You knew that I loved them and that they were important to me” Aziraphale realized that Crowley was playing the pronoun game, but he could tell that he was doing it because whatever had gotten cut off and burned pained Crowley to talk about, he wasn’t playing it just to be clever. 

“What got cut off and burned, darling?” Aziraphale asked, he was really worried now, for Crowley once again had tears streaming down his cheeks and was breathing heavily. Crowley was wondering why Aziraphale was having him explain what had happened, why was the angel being so cruel to him? For a few moments it seemed like Crowley had finished speaking, but he soon opened his mouth to speak. Crowley shifted a bit and Aziraphale noticed the blood puddle that had formed under his boyfriend. What had happened? 

“My-my wings” Crowley said quietly, “you cut off my wings and burned them in holy water, and then you told me that you never wanted to see me again” Crowley’s voice and hand shook and Aziraphale was at a loss. He had cut off Crowley’s wings? When? He had no memory of doing so. Is that what he had been doing when he had lost the day, cutting off his lovers wings? When Crowley felt Aziraphale’s hands on him, he whimpered but didn’t fight it, knowing that it would be simpler to just let whatever was going to happen, just happen. He was confused though when gentle hands picked him up and healed the still bleeding wing shaped wounds on his back. 

“Shh, it’s okay dear” Aziraphale hushed the shaking demon in his arms. “I had no idea that I did that to you, but you have to believe me when I say that whatever happened, I didn’t mean for it to happen, and I promise that I’ll make it better” Aziraphale felt a small bit of relief when Crowley’s arms came around his neck and held on tight. Crowley didn’t know what to believe anymore, but for the moment, he decided to trust the angel and take a small bit of comfort in the familiar softness. Aziraphale lead Crowley into the bedroom where he laid Crowley on his stomach, knowing that the demon’s back would still be in a lot of pain. 

“You said that you had no idea that you had done what you did until I told you. What did you mean by that?” Crowley asked. 

“That I didn’t know what I had done, I have no memory of ever doing such a thing to you, I would never even dream of doing that to you, I have no idea why I ever would do such an act” Aziraphale ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair and the demon melted into the touch. “Why don’t you tell me what happened?” he asked gently.

“You… you called me and asked me to go for a walk in the park with you, you sounded weird when you asked but I agreed. When I got there you didn’t explain to me what we were doing, but your voice was flat and sassy and your eyes were almost dead. You lead me to a wooded part of the park and you where being rough with me. Then you cut off my wings, and burned them with holy water, told me that you never wanted to see me again.” Both Aziraphale and Crowley had tears in their eyes when the demon had explained what happened. 

“Oh, Crowley. I am so sorry” Aziraphale said and laid next to Crowley in the bed, pulling his demon into his arms. Crowley cried some more, unable to stop the water works, but he calmed down some well in Aziraphale’s arms, he truly believed that whatever happened wasn’t Aziraphle’s fault. 

“Tell me, what happened that made you do that to me?” Crowley asked. 

“Well, I only woke up in my chair about two hours ago and found that I had been out for a whole day, I had no idea what happened in that time until you told me” Aziraphale explained. I was quiet for a moment before Crowley asked a new question. 

“When happened before you passed out?” Aziraphale had to think about that, he didn’t really remember what had happened. 

“Umm, I was reading my book with a cup of cocoa and then… Gabriel visited” Aziraphale paused as he felt Crowley freeze up. 

“Your eyes, your eyes when we went on the walk” Crowley tried to sit but had to lay back down due to the pain that shot through him. The demon waited for a little for the pain to stop before he continued, though he felt a bit better with Aziraphale rubbing his back. “When we went on the walk there was something wrong with your eyes, but I couldn’t think about it without getting a headache, but know that I can really think about it, your eyes where purple” Crowley finally got out.

“Gabriel’s eyes are purple” Aziraphale gasped as everything clicked into place. 

“He poisoned your drink and took over your body” Crowley’s tone also said that he had also figured out what had happened.

“He did ask about you when he came in, but he quickly changed his mind about it” Aziraphale was glad that they had figured out what happened but Crowley looked to be saddened once again. “What’s wrong dear?” 

“They were trying to get us apart, they thought that I would completely run away after instead of saying in London. They were trying to break us up, they found out about us” Crowley sat up, uncaring of the pain and hugged Aziraphale tightly and pulled him into a gentle kiss. “Please, angel. Please don’t let them hurt me again” Crowley begged when they broke apart. Aziraphale hushed him and ran his fingers through the red hair once again. 

“I promise that I will do everything in my power to not let them hurt you again” Aziraphale said, laying his demon back down and cuddling him. 

Crowley knew that Aziraphale would never go and take revenge on heaven, and Crowley didn’t want him to, the demon just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend and wait for the pain in his back and heart to stop. Thinking about the pain made another sad thought come to his head.

“I’ll never get to fly again” Crowley whined. Sure he didn’t fly often, but he still loved to do it when he got the chance. 

“I promise that when you’re feeling better, I will take you flying” Aziraphale said. Crowley looked up at him with hope. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, I think I could fly us down to Tadfield and we can visit Adam and everyone else” Crowley smiled and held onto his boyfriend just a bit tighter. He realized that his wings were not the only things that he had to remind him of his time in heaven and of the stars, and they weren’t his most treasured possessions, no, he had Aziraphale, his angel who loved him for who he was, wings or no wings.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the story and remember that Kudos and Comments make me smile :)  
> Come say hi at my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miss-purrrdy  
> or my instagram @mj_purrrdy  
> I'd love to hear story ideas from y'all.


End file.
